I rise from my ashes
by Erin Inkspell La Bleu
Summary: Phoenix arrives in Jump City changing everything. Meanwhile Raven struggles with Robin and Starfire's relationship. How can Phoenix adjust to life in Jump? How can Raven beat into Robin's head that she loves him?
1. Chapter 1: Phoenix

(I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I claim to. I own Phoenix however, And he is MINE! =D)

* * *

Phoenix surveyed the city below him. He chuckled to himself. They lived normal lives that were filled with no excitement. They had never experienced the loss of tragedy. The never had ever been pushed to the brink of death and back. He would be happy to destroy this city and unleash a plague on the world that would be worthy of the Bible.

But he couldn't.

That wasn't true really. He could do it quite quickly. But he had made a promise to his last living family member that he would help people. They had gotten separated in a waste land full of fire. He barely made it. No one else had ever came out of that place, except him. In honor of that event and in reminder of that promise he renamed himself Phoenix.

The fire bird. The bird that rose out of its own ashes.

That was who he was. It was a miraculous deed, escaping. But no one knew, he kept it to himself.

A dap of something wet hit him in the face, pulling him out of his memories. He extended his arm looking at the dark wood staff. It had many secrets, and so did he.

He better find some place to rest before he could start full-filling his promise.

* * *

Raven looked up from her book as she heard a knock on the door. She sighed tilting her head: It was Robin.

"Come in." She said trying not to sound emotional.

Robin opened the door and walked in closing it. She looked at him and felt her heart squeeze.

"Raven, you know why I came here." Robin said. She thought to herself, _Do I? _"You have been acting strangely lately. The others are worried about you. And after that battle... When you... they... I... you know... Raven we have a connection, you can tell me anything." He ended in a plea for her to tell him.

She looked away. Should she tell him? She would tell him exactly what he asked for. "Okay, Robin." She took a deep breath. "I have been crazy about you since the moment I saw you. I've loved everything about you. Since you and Starfire have gotten together, I've been jealous. I want you to know that I love you!"

Robin stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "HA! Ha. Ha. Ha... And Beast Boy says you have no sense of humor! That was hilarious!" He grinned at her shaking his head.

The alarm rang loudly. Someone was stealing from the mall.

Robin jumped up and rushed to the door, "Come on!"

Raven watched as he ran out of her room. She couldn't believe he thought it was a joke. Her most inner feelings she bore to him and he laughed at them. _What hope in the world is there for me? _she thought as she went to join the others.


	2. Chapter 2: Black and Red

Disclaimer- See first chapter =D

* * *

Jynx and the rest of her team were robbing the mall when someone rushed in to stop them. She thought that it would be the Titans, but it was just one person. She caught a glimpse of black and red before the figure attacked them.

Sometime in the fight they decided to stop playing nice and took out some true weapons. _This should level out the playing field. _She thought maliciously.

* * *

Robin thought as they headed to the mall, _Wow. Raven really has a good sense of humor! She liking me! Ha! Still hilarious. _All of his happy thoughts vanished when they arrived and found the Hive Five tied up and somewhat bruised.

He saw a flash of black and red and yelled out, "Hey!" Before the figure vanished. He looked back at the Hive Five, they were all unconscious. In front of them was a strange red feather. He picked it up. What did it mean? It meant, who ever had done this was skilled and would be a valuable member to their team, and he'd just let them go!

* * *

Phoenix opened the window to his hotel and jumped in. He immediately started to undress and assess his physical condition. In his rush to not hurt them, but still detain them, he had gotten nicked countless time by some of their weapons.

He washed himself up and started applying band-aids everywhere. Whoever invented band-aids was a genius. He looked at his head where some blood started to gush out again. That big-fela had hit him with a bench and gave him a gash from it. He took out a kit and started to stitch it back together.

He was still a bit peeved that someone had spotted him. He was moving fast enough fighting that no one really saw him. He hoped he had enough good luck that the person would have only seen his colors.

_Good luck! _He snorted. _I don't have good luck! Luck is always on the opposite side of me. Luck and I are enemies! _He growled at all the things Luck did to him.

* * *

Raven watched in silent fury at Starfire comforting Robin after he had a sudden outburst and started destroying things.

"Hey, Rae. Guess how bad a bomb would be if it was made out of Robin's anger?" Beast Boy joked, "Enough to-"

"Shut up!" Beast Boy stared at her. "I'm not in the mood for jokes! I'm heading back to the Tower."

She started to warp out of there, when she heard Cyborg whisper to BB, "Jeez. I wonder who woke her up on the wrong side of the bed!" And a snicker.

She sighed and warped. She warped into the kitchen not wanting to. She shrugged and decided to do something productive now that she was here. She took a tea pot and started to make tea. She finished making it when the rest of the Titans got back.

Beast Boy was holding a horror movie and some books about to say something when she brushed past them. She felt various levels of shock and heard jaws hitting the floor. She wanted to join them, but at the moment she needed some alone time.

_Why does everything not go my way?_

* * *

Ta-da! So soon you say? It's and I'm glad. I'm not sure if anyone is bothering to read this, but if you are, let me know some how! =D


End file.
